fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Morizawa Akari
Morizawa Akari, also known in her school as Kagerou-san, is the lead Cure in Summer Light! Pretty Cure! Akari does not use a catchphrase. Appearance Akari has black hair, brown eyes and fair skin. In her civilian form, she wears a headband and hairclip, a cupcake T-shirt and a plaid mini-skirt. She also wears sneakers. As Cure Concert, Akari wears her hair in two twin pigtails similar to that of Hatsune Miku's, but shoulder-length. She wears a basic purple dress with a V-shaped crest featuring a star that covers her chest, a black belt with a heart covering her waist and glimmer on the bottom portion of her dress. Cure Concert wears a pair of high-heeled boots with one star each, her Sunshine Catch on her right tricep and gloves that go to her elbow. She also appears to have small heart-shaped wings that flutter, but are unable to support her weight and thus only serve to accelerate her jumps. Personality Akari is outgoing, outspoken and extroverted. She loves to write and often tunes out from class to do this, getting caught sometimes. Akari is often exhausted due to rushing back and forth between the radio station and the school press as well as writing lyrics/articles with a deadline, so the first thing she does when she gets home is nap. She sees summer vacation as a "Well-deserved break" for herself so she can do the things she likes for a few months. Relationships Pearl: 'Akari views Pearl as another roomate, but more "magical-y" as she is a fairy. She bonds with Pearl as a friend though is somewhat ticked off by her constant requirement for diligence when all Akari wants to do is cool off for the summer. 'Ishimoto Sara: '''Sara and Akari become friends quickily, Sara being drawn to Akari due to her popularity around school, and Akari being drawn to Sara due to her need for a friend and her swimming skills. Since Akari did not have a roommate for the last month, Sara became Akari's roommate and will stay her roommate until the end of next year. '''Morizawa Household(Family): Akari misses her family sometimes, but thanks to the powers of Skype video chat it's possible to see their faces. Ishimoto Household(Sara's family): 'Sara's family comes out to Akari as warm and welcoming, but like Sara doesn't see them often. Cure Concert '"Weaving the Summertime Tunes and Joys, Cure Concert!" "夏の音樂と悦ぶお織る,キュア コンサート!" Natsu no ongaku to yorokobi o oru, Kyua Konsaato! Cure Concert 'is Akari's Cure alter ego. Concert's main theme is pop music. She can duo transform with Sara with the phrase '"Pretty Cure! Weave my Sunlight!" 'or '"Pretty Cure! Weave my Concert!" '''to transform alone. Her main attack item is the '''Noontime Bass, a guitar activated by putting madder red '''Summertide Silk in the rod's star. Her theme colour is purple. Attacks '''Opening Chord: '''Cure Concert's basic purifier. Activated using '''light blue '''Summertide Silk. When performing it, Cure Concert strums a quick chord, creating a cresent shape that rises just above her. Then, Concert tosses her guitar in the air deforming it back into the Noontime Rod, which she then uses to bat her cresent-shaped chord at the monster, purifying it. If aided by Pearl, Concert can double the cresents to purify two monsters. '''Aquatic Resonance: '''A duo attack done with Cure Scuba. Concert and Scuba activate their parts of the attack using '''pink '''Summertide Silk. This attack can span up to five monsters in a line, or concentrated to hit one powerful monster or villain. More attacks will be revealed as the series progresses! Etymology ''Morizawa''(森澤): River Brook'' Akari(あかり)' Light, brightness Trivia *Akari's supposed voice actress is Suzaki Aya (Tamako from Tamako Market). * Akari is named "Kagerou-san" because she enjoys and never mindsthe summer heat at all no matter how hot, making it as though she's always part of the summery haze. Category:Pretty Cures Category:User: Techieberry38 Category:Purple Cures Category:Summer Light! Pretty Cure!